Como te va ¿mi amor?
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: UA Despues de años de no verse, un encuentro entre Mamoru y Usagi remueve sentimientos en él... sentimientos que en ella, no regreserán... un one shot muy cortito...


Notas de LucyKuro: Bueno, hace tiempo tenía pensado en escribir un fic asi y hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, hago la aclaración que este fic podria tomarse como un angst o como un romance, dependiendo de que lado lo quieran ver... ojala que lo disfruten!

* * *

Hacía un cálido dia en las Riviera Francesa… una chica rubia veía los aparadores de diseñador… llevaba un vestido en color azul, de tiras, un sombrero y unas gafas de sol debido al calor, repentinamente se detuvo en un aparador en especifico: maniquíes en posiciones gráciles lucían hermosos y elegantes vestidos de novias, un hombre, que caminaba a por ahí, vestido con ropas oscuras se detuvo a observarla atentamente.

-No puede ser…-susurró para sí, avanzando unos cuantos pasos se detuvo cerca de aquella rubia-¿Usagi?

La rubia volteó al escuchar su nombre, miró fijamente a aquel joven su rostro se tornó en sorpresa…

-¿Mamoru?-Usagi se acercó a él, extendiéndole la mano-¿Cómo has estado?

Mamoru la miró fijamente, aquella pregunta era algo extraña para él, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía; Usagi, había sido su novia por años y todos pensaban que su noviazgo terminaría en boda, pero sorpresivamente le ofrecieron un puesto en la universidad de Harvard, donde se encargaría de enseñar a los futuros médicos. Así pues, Usagi lo dejó ir, con la esperanza de que a su regreso, se casarian. Sorpresa que se llevarían todos cuando Mamoru, al regresar de Harvard, le dio la noticia a Usagi de que su compromiso estaba roto ¿el motivo? Durante su distanciamiento, Mamoru conoció a una doctora en leyes, una mujer muy guapa, con mucha personalidad y que también, al igual que Mamoru, daba clases en Harvard… una Rei muy indignada hizo acto de aparición en casa de Usagi para mostrarle su apoyo, Rei fue la primera en reclamarle a Mamoru tal actitud, pero no solo ella, todos sin excepción, le reclamaron a Mamoru por aquello, pero a él no le importó… regresó a E.U. dejando a una Usagi completamente deshecha… pero los años ya habían pasado, Mamoru al final, terminó con aquella doctora en leyes, que nunca pudo compensar la presencia que Usagi había tenido en su vida por años… derrotado y con la esperanza de que ella le acogería con los brazos abiertos con sólo pedirle perdón, Mamoru regresó a Japón… sólo para enterarse que una agencia de modelos había descubierto el potencial escondido de Usagi como modelo, y ella, sin más que le atara a esperar a nadie en Japón sentimentalmente hablando, decidió hacerle caso a los consejos de sus amigas y su familia, ascendiendo como modelo y llegando a ser la más cotizada… viajando alrededor del mundo y conociendo a todo tipo de personas… por su parte, él decidió quedarse en Japón… esperando su regreso, cosa, que nunca ocurrió. Casualmente, fue invitado a París a un congreso médico y aceptó ir, quién diría que ahí, la volvería a encontrar…

-Estoy bien, gracias-la miró fijamente-Hay un congreso médico y soy un expositor-Mamoru no quería soltar su mano, ¡Tenía tantas cosas qué decirle! –¿Cómo has estado?-Mamoru sintió que el corazón se le saldría ¿Era suerte que la encontrara ahí? ¿Podría… podría volver a plantearle a Usagi el que regresara con él? La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡Que interesante! Había escuchado algo de ello por un amigo, pero no pensé que fuese aquí…

Cuando Mamoru estrechó la mano de Usagi, notó un hermoso anillo de diamantes en su mano izquierda, lo miró fijamente, ¡Era de compromiso! Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de ella, quién, la notarlo, simplemente sonrió soñadoramente, ella iba a decir algo pero…

-¡Usa!-Un chico de cabello largo, recogido en una cola apareció, se acercó a ella y la besó, Mamoru veía la escena atónito

-Ah, Mamoru, te presento a Seiya Kou, él es abogado de una firma aquí, en París y mi prometido-Seiya le extendió la mano para saludar y Mamoru quedó en shock, pero hizo lo mismo-Él, es Mamoru Chiba-continuó Usagi-antiguo conocido de Japón-Seiya le sonrió-Espero que uno de estos días tengas el placer de venir a nuestra casa, no está muy lejos de aquí, Usagi cocina exquisiteces-Seiya le extendió una tarjetita y continuó hablando-¿Has visto algo que te guste?-Usagi asintió-Bien-sonrió Seiya-Nos disculparás, como verás estamos con los preparativos de nuestra boda, nos casaremos dentro de 15 días, será una boda sencilla, sólo amigos-Miró a Usagi-Ahora si nos disculpas, debemos hacernos cargo de ello…

-¡Me dio gusto verte!-Usagi sonrió-¡Nos vemos!-y tanto ella como Seiya, desaparecieron camino abajo, tomados de la mano.

Mamoru miró a la futura pareja de esposos… suspiró… -si tan solo… no la hubiera dejado ir…-dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, de ahora en adelante, su trabajo sería su completa prioridad…

Fin


End file.
